


Any Dream Will Do

by Theyna_Shipper



Series: Healing the Galaxy [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sequel, bc honestly that's basically it is, dont judge me, episodic, i hope you like fluff, i really need the fluff therapy ok, if you're here you need the same thing, therapy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22395814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theyna_Shipper/pseuds/Theyna_Shipper
Summary: Sequel to "Take A Deep Breath". An episodic sort of fic that follows what Ben and Rey would do after the war, to help nurture the galaxy. Some semblance of a plot, all though each chapter is more or less independent. And, of course, criminal amounts of fluff.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Healing the Galaxy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607194
Comments: 9
Kudos: 8





	1. Endor

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly reminder that I know _nothing_ about the intricacies of Force rules in the Star Wars universe and that if I start to get remotely technical it will all be questionable information from Wikipedia. I may make up minor stuff to make it easier for me to right. I'm sorry (only I'm not). 
> 
> Title taken from the Nightwish song "Come Cover Me". 
> 
> A little over month of a timeskip between this and the previous fic, during which time Ben has built his own saber.

The blades of their sabers crash above their heads, purple against gold meeting in artistic contrast. The sparring, even only as practice, made Rey's adrenaline flow. Her heavy breaths perfectly matched his as she adjusted her grip. 

Their connection made sparring- different; almost able to predict each other's moves, it was difficult to gain ground. But with a unique fighting style, and a blade shaped to her advantage, Rey throws Ben off balance and pushes him to the ground, straddling his waist and pinning his arms above his head. 

"I win," she whispers. 

"Congratulations," he returns with a playful smirk. 

She presses a kiss to his upturned lips, taking advantage of their uncompromised attention. 

She releases his hands and helps him to his feet. Today is there last day of peaceful rest and training on Endor- both had been hesitant to come to the plant known as the gravesite of the empire, but the C-3P0 had assured them it was an excellent place to settle for a bit. Rey enjoys the peace and can sense a unique strength with the force in the nature, perhaps due to the fact that it gave Anakin Skywalker a final place to rest. 

But Ben has his saber, and the Falcon is in full working order, so it is time for them to set out on the real reason they are here- to bring peace to the scarred galaxy. 

She indulges herself in another moment in his arms, taking in the beautiful green of their surroundings, inhaling the dewy air. It matches the deep green of Ben's new robes- though he has abandoned black, he still favors dark colors. Finally, she turns away and leads them back to the Falcon. 

She cannot help but linger upon the greenery, the ferns and the redwoods and hundreds of other plants she does not know the names of. Next they will be going to Jakku, and she will dearly miss these lush forests. 

"You can press them, you know," Ben says. "The leaves," he adds. "To preserve them."

"Won't they just dry up again?"

"Not if you're careful." 

She traced her hand along the leaves, but he grabs her wrist and stops her before she can touch one of them- a small, green-and-red plant growing in a small patch. 

"Not that one," he says. "It's poisonous and will give you a painful rash."

"Experience?" she guesses. 

He shakes his head. "Poison oak is one of the first plants you're taught to avoid. Not something you'd learn on a desert planet, I suppose."

"I can't imagine what use it would be."

He kisses the hand that he has evidently just saved from an angry plant. She can only hope for their future to have a thousand more stolen moments such as this, despite whatever outside chaos there might be. 

She picks a leaf from her favorite of the bushes and tucks it into her belt. Their walk back to the Falcon is calm and unhurried, punctuated with kisses. 

She doesn't know what the future holds, but she is ready for it if he is there.


	2. Jakku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the resources provided to them by the resistance, Rey and Ben will create better lives for the people of Jakku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if this is trash because I am really struggling with the writing for this. 
> 
> Focusing on Rey for now, will do more with Ben later. 
> 
> Will probably spend a couple chapters on Jakku.

The memories flood Rey's mind before they have even landed. Of being alone on this forbidding planet, confused and scared, and later sad, and eventually just numb. She had known coming back would be hard, but she had thought that the crushing emptiness. Still, she was here to make new, better memories- of Jakku and everywhere else. 

Ben sits down next to her and holds her hand. "You OK?"

She doesn't answer, just buries her head in his shoulder for the comfort of his presence and his smell. He doesn't ask again, just reaches up to stroke her hair. 

"You don't have to-"

She cuts him off before he can finish the thought. "I do. I don't want anyone to live the way I did. No one should have to."

He pulls away to look her in the eye. "You're so brave, Rey," he whispers. 

"I couldn't be by myself." She leans forward to kiss him. He shifts on the bench to let her lean against him. 

They're interrupted by the droids coming in to alert them that they're about to enter Jakku's atmosphere. Rey returns, flustered, to the co-pilot's seat and prepares to land. It's soothing, to feel ship responding to her commands. The Falcon may be woefully unreliable, but it's like a living thing in its sensitivity. 

They land on an isolated dune, a short walk from the center of the small market town Rey had spent most of her time in. She climbs off the ship with Ben and C-3PO. 

"R2 and Chewie are holding down the fort," Ben explains. "Something about sand."

Rey nods and continues. For today, they are just scoping out the location so that they can send statistics back to resistance volunteers. Rey hopes to find ways to distribute food and shelter to the locals, so that they won't have to sell themselves into scavenging or worse. It was a small thing for one village on one planet, but she had to start somewhere, and she couldn't think of a better place than here. 

As Ben wanders through the market, he cannot believe that a child could grow up here. Seedy vendors peddle half-rotten food, and the contraband is barely hidden, neither are the weapons. Old men make lecherous grins at far younger women and girls, and Ben slides his arm protectively around Rey's waist. He sees a little boy being roughly dragged off by someone, crying and kicking. Rey runs over to the child and slaps the creature's hand away. She argues and glares at him, even toying with her staff, until he walks away and leaves the young boy. 

Rey kneels down beside the crying child. "What's your name?" she asks. 

"Quill," he sniffles. 

"Well, Quill, I'm Rey. And this is Ben. We want to help you."

The child looks up at them and smiles. Ben comes to the realization that this child will have no idea who he is, will not recognize him, will only think of him as Ben from the market. 

"Where do you live, Quill?" Rey asks. "Are you by yourself?" 

He shakes his head, and points to a tent city in the distant. "With the other orphans," he adds. 

"Can you take us there?" Rey asks. The boy nods and stands up. He can't be more than seven or eight. He takes Rey's hand and leads them away, telling her about the tent city and the children who group together to hunt supplies and small animals. 

Rey is disappointedly surprised that there is so much wrong in the galaxy, she can't be here for more than a few minutes without finding someone who needs help. She was looking to help, but perhaps this should have been a little harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short, next one will be longer
> 
> I firmly believe that one can never have too much fluff and I'll try to have more in future chapters :D


	3. Jakku (cont.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey connects with a group of orphaned children on Jakku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with another chapter! Still getting into my groove with this fic, feedback would be very much appreciated. Thank you!
> 
> //I really wanna see TROS again (because I enjoy pain I guess) but none of my friends want to go to the theater with me and the one who does hasn't seen any of the new trilogy and I don't have Disney+ so I have to suffer alone on AO3.

The tent city was dilapidated and crowded, and Rey wondered how they possibly protected themselves from the harsh desert temperatures. Some younger children sat in a circle sorting junk- usable, profitable, and useless. Older children repaired the tents, while others drifted in and out with what they'd scavenged. She assumed that most of the children were still out scavenging while there was light. It was a life she recognized, although she'd never known scavengers to band together like this- these must have been the ones with no masters, abandoned or orphaned, sticking together to stay alive. It was altogether impressive, and horribly sad. 

As they drew closer to the camp, a girl- probably the oldest one there, though no older than fourteen- stopped them. "Who are you? What are you doing?"

"I'm Rey. Quill brought us here. We're here to help." Quill had already run off into the tents.

The girl narrowed her eyes. She'd probably heard this before, from raiders and slavers. "Here to help how? Do you have anything? Clothes, food?"

"Actually, yes," Ben said. Rey turned to him in surprise. In her haste, she hadn't brought anything but a day's worth of supplies. But he produced several days of extra rations from his bag and handed them to the girl. "It's not much. But we can bring more from our ship."

She examined the rations, and put them in her bad after she was satisfied with their quality. "Who sent you? Why are you helping us?" the girl demanded. 

"We're with the resistance," Rey said. "I used to be a scavenger, too. On this planet. I came back to see what I could do to change it."

The girl finally seemed satisfied. "I'm Cammy," she said.

She led Rey and Ben into the camp and let them look around. Despite the crushing poverty, Rey couldn't help wishing she'd had any semblance of this _togetherness_ when she was a child, rather than the oppressive, empty loneliness the desert had given her. Hardship seemed either to bring people together or tear them apart, and for her-

"Hey," Ben said, squeezing her hand. 

"'M fine," she muttered, tilting her head onto his shoulder. _Maybe not so lonely._

Over the next few weeks, as they bring in Resistance aid and supervise the building of homes for the children, she felt a kind of satisfaction and peace knowing that in some small way, the galaxy was going to be better. This, she was sure, was the first step of healing. Small things. Children. The future. 

Togetherness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as I said earlier, this title is taken from "Come Cover Me" by Nightwish, which I honestly think is just the perfect Reylo song. Like so many of the lyrics are so perfect for them? "Dry the rain from my beaten face, "In war for the love of you", especially "seduction in sleepwalker's land" for those really intimate force bond moments. IDK?? I just really like it, listen to it, also someone shut me up because I'm starting to rant.
> 
> Also this fic is garbage and I might abandon it

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please like and leave feedback. 
> 
> I recently learned that people use something called a beta reader for their fics. Which I do not have. So idk if that explains anything about my fics but I do not have one.


End file.
